


Let Me Be Who You Come Running To

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [22]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Fight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Trouble In Paradise, either from the beginning, or from american tune, theyre chronological, you should read the others before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: “Supergirl returns in big bold letters.” Lena whipped her head at her wife who seemed to cower at her ire. She didn’t enjoy in making her wife afraid, it just happened this time. Lena couldn’t hide her disappointment and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t want to.“I found out Supergirl was back through the Daily Planet app instead of my wife” Lena was cold, and she saw the ice fall over Kara. Kara looked as if she was in physical pain, something she had seen happen to her too many times.Kara and Lena fight a year into their marriage.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 56
Kudos: 159





	Let Me Be Who You Come Running To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts).



> based off lets stay together by Al Greene kinda. here we are with the first real fight of our favorite married couple. this one was helped a LOT by everyone in the comments. it helped me really lay down what it is thats going on in their minds. i struggled a bit with this though. would anyone be okay having the story spoiled so i could run ideas by them? that seems to be the hardest part of this, when i get stuck ive just gotta figure it out. i have a lot of ideas about whats coming next and im thinking of moving away from doing fics in this based entirely off songs cause theres ideas i have that i just cant find a song that fits well enough. theyll still be based off them but not as closely anymore.  
> im having a lot of fun with these and gettting all the awesome input from everyone who is as invested as i am. you guys have been killin it with the comments, they can really help me iron everything out so thank you! im glad you like what ive done with this family. i feel like ive grown a lot in my writing with this series so thanks for all your help! special thanks to the three i gifted it to, really made a difference in how i did this so kudos to you guys!!! i hope you like this one like me! let me know what you think! until next time friends!!!

Lena watched as Kara slowly walked over to the kitchen island and sat. The blonde shifted around in her chair, most likely nervous under her wife’s cold gaze. Lena could practically feel the worry coming off her wife, the waves of it hitting her face and making this so much harder.

Today had gone so, so sideways. Her heart hurt thinking of all the pain they went through. She thought of the look on Zorel’s face when he inhaled the Kryptonite. It was a look of pain and utter confusion. She wanted to cry all over again just imagining it. He had no idea what was happening, and Lena was powerless to help until they finally made it out of the building.

She still had to watch as he cried and cried into her neck, his fingers digging into her skin. No parent wants to see their child in such pain. It put Lena in unbearable agony. Lena wasn’t affected physically but she too felt like she couldn’t breathe with him and Kara.

Lena forced herself to watch her wife as she looked for something to say. She wasn’t sure how long they were sitting there, just that it was a while till they made any progress on talking anything out.

Kara kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to get the conversation started. Lena didn’t trust her own mouth right now and simply waited till Kara found the right combination of words. Her wife quit her mouth’s repetitive actions and sighed heavily.

“what happened after you left Catco” Kara finally asked. She was trying to stall, to talk of something else that she knew wasn’t what Lena was talking about. The brunette reigned in any stray feelings that wanted to run out of her mouth and answered as calmly as possible.

“we left with Nia to meet with Alex. Zorel couldn’t feel the Kryptonite about 2 floors after your office.” Lena played with the teabag and watched Kara’s hands move around the countertop. She knew the woman wanted to grab her hand, run her fingers across the back of it. Lena herself wanted it too but her annoyance with her wife’s actions told her not cave.

“when we got close to the DEO agents running evacuation, one of Lex’s assassins found us.” Kara turned her whole body to look at her, her eyes sad in that puppy dog way Lena was a slave to. The idea of assassins hunting down your family is never fun to talk about. She pressed on.

“I told Zorel not to, but he got so scared while Dreamer was fighting, he pressed his necklace.” Lena’s voice shook as she told this detail. Zorel had been terrified, only wanting Kara to come back and take them away but Lena knew she couldn’t come. Zorel didn’t know that, not having to deal with something like this.

“the fight went on and next thing I knew Lillian pulled up and took us away” Lena played with the string on the end of the teabag still, refusing to look at Kara’s face for the time being. She couldn’t face the sad eyes yet.

“how did she know where you were?” Kara sounded angry. The potential idea of Lillian keeping track of her movements didn’t please her either, but it was a little different than that.

“in the car she explained. She rigged them to both call you and send her an alert.” Lena sat forward in her stool, putting her elbows on the counter and looking down into her drink. She wasn’t sure when the last time she drank was, her two jobs not allowing her the luxury.

She certainly wanted a glass of _something_ right now, anything to get through this conversation. Lena knew this was a talk best had sober but still, old habits die hard.

She tried to stretch her back to see if letting out the physical tension would ease the mental strain she felt she could cut with a knife. It didn’t work but it was worth a shot.

“that’s how she knew, not cause she was helping Lex” Lena saw in the corner of her vision Kara nod and stare down at the counter as well. She traced the patter on the marble with her finger, following it as far as she could. When she reached the end of the counter, she put her hand in her lap.

“I guess that’s good to know. Both not helping Lex and her helping you two” Kara whispered. Lena could feel how off her voice was off. It wasn’t full of the usual like her wife had but then again, neither did her own. She nodded and frowned at her mug. This was going as awkward as she thought it would. Lena knew she had to move to the real thing she needed to know. Her mother’s allegiances were not priority in this talk.

Kara took a deep breath and moved her hand next to Lena’s. they weren’t touching, Kara not daring to do so.

“Lena, I'm sorry about today. that I wasn’t prepared, that you both had to go through that, everything” Kara leaned her head closer, trying to get Lena to look her in the eyes. Lena wouldn’t allow it, continually turning her head away.

“I don’t understand you” Lena whispered; her head turned toward the sliding doors that led to their backyard. She occupied herself by looking at the various plants she just put in. Anything to get as mentally away from the discomfort this conversation was causing her.

Her voice was dripping with hurt. She was so confused about where they were going, what was going to happen next. Lena wasn’t surprised to see Karas brow furrow, her mouth once again opening and closing. Everything was up in the air and Lena was lost as to how it got there.

Lena had so many insecurities, so many terrible thoughts about what could happen now that Supergirl was back.

“what? Lena you know me?” Kara was hurt too, her eyes watering. Lena didn’t like to make her wife cry or feel hurt, but they had to do this. They had been living in a domestic bubble for so long, they let themselves forget about the real world. There was danger out there, even more so for them. Kara was an alien from another planet, Lena was the CEO of a company founded by terrorists and their son was half-alien in a world that still couldn’t decide if it wanted people like him.

“do I?” Lena was holding her tears back as best she could, but it was only a matter of time till they made their way down her face and into her tea. She cursed as a single tear escaped, falling onto the counter. She watched it go and ignored the hand inching closer to her own.

“when my mother dropped us off, I got a news alert on my phone. Do you know what it said?” Lena heard Kara take a sharp breath in, mentally bracing herself for what came next.

“Supergirl returns in big bold letters.” Lena whipped her head at her wife who seemed to cower at her ire. She didn’t enjoy in making her wife afraid, it just happened this time. Lena couldn’t hide her disappointment and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t want to.

“I found out Supergirl was back through the Daily Planet app instead of my wife” Lena was cold, and she saw the ice fall over Kara. Kara looked as if she was in physical pain, something she had seen happen to her too many times. the woman tried her best to say her piece.

“Lena it was something I was struggling with for a while and- “Lena put up her hand. Kara had really done it now. This was real news to Lena. Her wife was grappling with something and she was none the wiser till now.

“struggling with? Kara, you never said anything.” Lena turned her body to the scared reporter.

“you’ve avoided talking about Supergirl this whole time. I assumed you didn’t want to go back to it” Lena got up from her stool, the scrapping of the legs on the tile floor made Kara cringe.

“and now there’s no going back. Everyone knows now, you can’t just disappear.” Lena was fuming now. Kara made a decision without her, not thinking of the consequences it would have for them. They weren’t just Kara and Lena anymore, they were the Danvers, a married couple with a young son.

“did you even think to tell me what you wanted to do?” Lena looked down at Kara from her side of the kitchen. The blonde was still sitting on the stool, her face unreadable. How Lena would love to know what was going on in that mind of hers. Kara didn’t answer her question, looking back down at her hands instead.

“you didn’t? is that what you're telling me?” Lena didn’t mean for her voice to raise. She never yelled at her family, knowing firsthand how it affects people. She couldn’t help herself this time. She was so deeply afraid of what would be coming. Kara looked hurt at Lena’s accusation and stood from her chair. She tried to close the distance, but Lena moved away unintentionally.

There were such a touchy couple, it was even startling to her she backed away. Lena felt like there was a huge gap between them. They were on such different plains of thinking right now and it was obvious.

“no that’s not true. I was thinking. Thinking of you and our son the whole time” Kara pleaded. Lena felt so many emotions running through her at Kara’s statement. She was angry, afraid, confused. They were supposed to be open with each other yet at some point, Kara closed her door and Lena didn’t notice.

“thinking of us? You made an important decision without telling me a thing! You were struggling and didn’t let me know!” Lena’s face was red as she yelled at Kara.

“we’re married Kara! we have a son! You can’t just go off half cocked and it work like when we were young!” Lena pushed Kara away as she tried to hug her. it hurt her to do it, this whole interaction hurt her. Her body prickled from the pure anguish inside her that wanted to free itself.

“what if something happens to you again? What do I tell our son? And you want more children, yet you go in throwing caution to the wind!” Lena had been holding more in then she thought. They weren’t on a level of communication that she thought they were, and this argument was the product.

“you say El Mayarah, but you didn’t involve anyone with this. Am I just supposed to deal with it? Let you spend all your time saving other people?” Lena pointed accusingly at her wife. There were no holds barred in this arena. It’s not that Lena didn’t want to help people, she ran LCorp with that goal in mind. it was just she didn’t want to sacrifice her family once again.

“I just want to protect you both!” Kara cried, covering her face with her hands. she sat on her knees, hunched over. Her head was pointed to the ground and she rocked back and forth.

“its my fault. If I had been Supergirl, I would’ve known about Lex. If I was prepared, I could’ve defeated Lex and helped you instead of having Lillian do what I was supposed to” Kara cried, sinking further to the floor. The sight broke Lena’s heart. It didn’t feel right, to be looking down at her like this.

She could only be angry for so long, especially when Kara is beating herself over the part Lena isn’t mad at.

“no, it’s not Kara. what happened was Lex’s fault. I just want to know where your heads at” Lena’s voice went down from yelling to her normal voice and she proud of herself for that. They were mature adults who could have a mature conversation.

This wasn’t how their marriage should be going. Yelling at each other, not being honest.

“I'm sorry lee. I was just so scared. I just got to meet Zorel, just married you and I couldn’t bare to ever be without either of you. Kara Danvers can only do so much.” Kara sobbed into her hands. Lena felt her anger fading at the sight. They were both afraid, acting out in utter fear. This wasn’t how they wanted to live, wasn’t how they wanted Zorel to live.

“but Supergirl, she can do everything I can’t. I should have talked to you, had a family meeting or something but I thought at the time it was best for everyone” Kara wiped helplessly at her eyes as more tears took their place.

“I had to raise Zorel for 4 years without you. I don’t want to do that again, especially if we have more”. She bent down, sitting across from Kara. she mimicked her position and looked at her.

“I am so in love with you and couldn’t stand to be forced to do this alone again” Lena was crying just like her wife. She grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. Kara’s was beet red and blotchy, but she didn’t care, her own face looked a lot the same anyway.

“you need to be alive for us to love you” Lena’s vision was blurry as tears blocked her vision. She felt rather then saw Kara put her face between her hands. the bandage wrapped around her knuckles reminded her of why they were like this in the first place. Though, Lena contemplated the fact that at some point, this would have happened. It was just a matter of time. The topic of Supergirl had been left untouched for too long, a time bomb waiting to go off.

“I need to protect you both, I have to. And to me, that means Supergirl” Kara put her forehead against Lena’s and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

“Maybe you won’t patrol anymore, only helping on major operations. We can figure this out. You can still protect us and not put your life on the line everyday” Lena put her hands on her wife’s, looking up into her face as the tears became controllable. Kara had already stopped crying and beamed at her reassuringly.

“I never want to be away from you again. We will stay together, even if I have to crawl on hands and knees to get home” Kara wiped a tear from her cheek. Lena was still scared but felt less so in Kara’s presence. They could do this, find a balance that won’t cause their lives to break apart again.

Lena drifted back to Zorel; their poor sweet boy caught up in these adult problems. If there was one thing Lena learned as a parent, kids didn’t deserve adult problems; children were simply too good for such things. This was a problem made entirely made by adults and she felt terrible for that.

“what did we bring him into?” Lena whispered. Their world was a dangerous place and for someone like him, even more so. She almost felt selfish for a moment at having her beautiful son. Kara didn’t give her the chance to think about it further.

“love. So much, it overflows.” Kara placed a kiss on her forehead, her lips staying there for a few seconds. When she pried her lips away, she pulled Lena’s head to rest on her neck. They stayed like that, softly crying on the kitchen floor, for a few minutes.

It was a bumpy road that led them to this point, and Lena doubted it would get any smoother but with each other, they could take on anything.

“we can’t withhold anything from each other Kara. I thought we learned that one already” Lena mumbled into Kara’s neck, her hands around her back and playing with a hole in Kara’s shirt.

“I know. We need to communicate with each other about our thoughts way more” Kara petted her hair and kissed her temple again.

“would you really only do major problems?” Kara continued playing with her hair as she nodded.

“Dreamer is an incredible hero and has been doing fine for 7 years. When they really need my help, ill go. But other than that, it’ll be same as usual. I’ll just talk to Alex tomorrow.” it was reassuring that Kara wouldn’t go out on patrol every day. Lena knew a lot of the day to day stuff was muggers and car jackings but just the thought of Kara in her suit, getting shot at and beaten up, scared the life out of her. don’t even get her started on what Zorel would think.

“you won’t make any more decisions on your own like that? And you’ll tell me what going on in that mind of yours?” Lena wanted to check all the boxes, to make sure Kara understood what she wanted from all this.

“yes, to both. As long as you tell me what's going on in your mind” Kara told her, the words falling into her hair.

“I promise.” Lena held Kara tighter and it felt so right. Kara must have had enough of sitting on the floor, as she stood up with Lena still in her arms.

“starting with what you said earlier. About kids” Kara sounded nervous, as if they hadn’t already made one. Lena knew they wanted more, just how many, they weren’t sure. Today was emotional and she wasn’t sure they were up for another big talk.

“how about we talk about that in a few days? But yes, I do want kids, plural, with you” Kara sighed happily at the answer and left it for another day, for now. Kara held her in the quiet kitchen for a few more minutes.

“how about we all sleep together tonight? I think we need it” Lena nodded, and they broke apart just enough to walk without getting in each other’s way. Kara had her arm around her shoulder, Lena sinking into her side. They walked up to Zorel’s room and knocked. There was the sound of someone running over.

Zorel ripped open the door and smiled. Lena was glad to see him so happy after the day they had. He jumped up and Kara grabbed him, holding her in her arms as he hugged her.

“I fixed my room Jeju!” looking inside, Lena was confused. Everything was like it usually was. Nothing was out of place. Kara must know something more as she looked in and started to cry again. Lena rubbed her back as she let it all out. She could ask what they were talking about another time.

“thank you, buddy.” Kara placed a kiss on Zorel’s cheek and grabbed Lena’s hand.

“good thing you're in your pjs. We’re having a sleep over!” Lena watched with a smile as Zorel pumped his fists in the air and wiggled to get out of his mother’s grasp.

“I need my nightlight and super bear!” Lena knew the toy he was talking about. It was a bear Alex got her not long after he was born. Everyone bought Supergirl things for him in hopes that having them around would stich back up the hole Kara left. She hadn’t seen the toy in some time, scared he lost his favorite stuffed animal.

She also thought maybe he felt too old for it, embarrassed to still have a bear on his bed when he slept. She was happy to know he wasn’t done with it.

Their son ran back out of his room, nightlight and bear in hand. He motioned his hands for one of them to pick him up, Kara laughing and doing as he asked. They walked together to her and Kara’s room and set him down on the bed, promising to comeback when they’ve changed.

Lena grabbed some Pjs for them both and walked to the bathroom. Kara closed the door behind them. Lena finally took a hard look at her wife. She was dirty, her hair had clumps of who knows what in it. Her shirt was unsalvageable, and her pants seemed to be in the same boat as the shirt. All the holes and rips rendered her clothes useless.

Lena was excited at the idea of going clothes shopping with her family. Being a billionaire sure had its perks.

“do you want to take a shower?” Lena asked. She really wanted to just go to bed, Kara’s arms around her as they fell asleep, but she knew her wife was in dire need of soap and water.

“I’ll be quick” Kara kissed her cheek and turned the shower on. In the blink of an eye she was under the running water and back out, fresh clothes on. Lena rolled her eyes. Kara pulled her in for a kiss, hands drifting to less then _appropriate_ places. Lena gently pulled Kara’s hands from her body.

“you just love to show off” Lena changed at her regular human pace and together they went back to their bedroom. Zorel was of course, jumping on their bed. When he saw them, he stopped and flopped back down, the bedsprings groaning.

“you guys took too long” the little boy shrugged and settled himself in the middle of the bed. He patted both sides and Lena melted. Even after such a terrible day, he was able to joke with them. Lena knew children were resilient, but he still surprised her.

Lena walked around the bed and laid down, Kara laying on the other side. They put their arms across Zorel and held hands as the boy sunk further into the blankets with a smile on his face. It didn’t take long for him to fall fast asleep. Kara looked to her and smiled.

“I’ve been wondering, what was Lillian telling you when I got to LCorp?” Kara leaned on her elbow, whispering to avoid waking Zorel. After such a tiring day, he would be well and truly asleep.

“that she knew a really good divorce lawyer in Gotham.” Lena knew Lillian would forever try to split them up. She smiled and rubbed Kara’s hand in hers.

“I told her I would never need one” Lena watched as Kara smiled and let her head fall onto the bed. She still looked at her as her eyes began to close, sleep calling her.

Life wasn’t easy, it never would be but if they stayed together everything would be fine. Lena knew that from now on, when something went wrong, they would turn to each other first. Through better or worse, happy or sad, they were there. Their bond was made of steel, never to be pulled apart.

When Lena woke in the morning, Kara was still in bed next her, but she didn’t see Zorel right away. Her heart jumped but came back down when she looked to her feet.

Zorel must have snuck Krypto in while they were asleep. Both the boy and his dog were draped across her and Kara’s feet, Zorel’s arm loosely on top of the dog’s nose. His mouth was open and drooled onto the clean sheets.

Lena felt like it was a new beginning for her family, one they would go through together, always.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
